What Can Go Wrong?
by lauryng
Summary: Everything goes to hell when this group meets up. Literally. Sam and Dean are left flabbergasted at the idea of aliens and the great Sherlock Holmes, the Doctor is confused yet unbelievably excited, and Sherlock... Well, he would rather burst into flames than deal with this nonsense. Superwholock at its finest, written is several perspectives, and absolutely insane.
1. Chapter 1

**What Can Go Wrong?**

 _Summary: Everything goes to hell when this group meets up. Literally. Sam and Dean are left flabbergasted at the idea of aliens and the great Sherlock Holmes, the Doctor is confused yet unbelievably excited, and Sherlock... Well, he would rather burst into flames than deal with this nonsense. Superwholock at its finest, written is several perspectives, and absolutely insane._

Chapter 1

 _Sherlock_

I groaned, rubbing lightly at my temples. It was a very ordinary day, which meant a very dull one for me. No cases, no murders, and nothing to do.

"John," I muttered, looking over to the man in the chair opposite of my own. He raised an eyebrow, obviously uninterested and focusing on the morning paper. "Oh for God's sake, put that down," I snapped. "There's nothing new in there anyway."

"Maybe not for you," John said, turning the page absentmindedly. "But I don't have some amazing mind you have. So I, like normal people, read the news."

"You say being normal like it's enjoyable," I rolled my eyes. "It is actually quite boring."

"Whatever, Sherlock," John sighed. He checked his watch and stood up with a stretch. "Mary's going to be here soon. Just so you know."

"Why would I need to know?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You don't _need_ to know. I just… You know, never mind," John said, smirking a little.

He walked over to the window, peering into the street for no real reason. "Er, Sherlock?" John asked, face full of confusion.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"There wasn't always a huge blue police box in the middle of the street, was there?" He asked, already reaching for his coat.

"What?" I asked again, this time going to the window to see for myself.

Indeed, there was a blue police box sitting on the side of the road. It had most certainly not been there before, yet it was sitting there. "What the hell?" I muttered, trying to find traces if how it got there.

"Come on," I said, grabbing my own coat and walking briskly to the door.

…

After looking at the blue box for a while, I came the the conclusion that it couldn't possibly be there. There wasn't any sign of construction, or any sign of was moved to the spot it was at. I could tell it was old, very old, as if it had seen almost everything.

"What do you think?" I asked John, running a hand over the smooth wood.

"Don't look at me, I'm just a doctor," John said, smirking a little.

There was a shuffling noise from the inside of the box before a man poked his head out. "Did I hear my name?" He asked, wiping a hand over his dirty face.

This man was very bizarre looking. He wore a bowtie, a brown jacket, and a pair of goggles strapped over some floppy brown hair. He looked young, but his eyes held ages of wisdom and pain.

His face lit up. "Sherlock Holmes!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the box. I stood there, not quite comprehending what was going on. "Oh, I've been waiting to meet you! Hm, I have to say I was expecting a different time period. What are you doing in the 21st century?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, getting more confused by the second. I was trying to deduce something, anything about this man, but it was hopeless. It was nonsense. "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, sir," John interrupted, putting a hand on my arm as a warning. "Who are you?"

His face lit up and the man grinned. "Oh, sorry. I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you… Are you Watson? You must be Watson."

John blinked. "Er, yes. John Watson. And, sorry, but Doctor who?"

"Love it when they say that," the Doctor muttered happily. "Just the Doctor."

I scoffed. "You haven't received any medical training."

"Didn't say I did, now did I?" He winked. "And I see you've met the TARDIS!"

He patted the blue box, still smiling annoyingly. "She is a beauty when she's working properly. But she… Well I think it's time for her to get a makeover. Honestly, she's been very random. It's about time she fixes herself up."

"You talk about that box like it's… alive." John said, obviously not as wary as I was.

"Oh, it is," the Doctor replied. "I can show you around when she's finished."

"Because three men walking into a small box isn't conspicuous at all," I said under my breath. There was no way we would even fit inside of this thing.

A comical ding sounded from the box- the TARDIS as the man called it- and the Doctor's face lit up. "Righty-o," he grinned. "I can't wait to see this."

With that, the strange man swung open the doors to reveal something so immense, so _impossible_ , it made both John and I stare inside with disbelief.

The small box wasn't so small on the inside. Not in the slightest. It was huge, great silver appliances lining the walls with a large control center. Several doors branched out, and the ceiling was very high. "What the hell?" I asked, half sure I was dreaming.

"Hello you sexy thing!" The Doctor shouted, bounding inside and running his hands over the controls. He looked over at us, still smiling. "What are you doing standing out there? Come on, get in!"

By then, I ruled out dreaming. I wouldn't dream of this nonsense. I hadn't taken any drugs, so that isn't it either. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, and I didn't like it.

"Let's take her for a spin, shall we?"

"Woah, woah, wait," John stuttered. "Take her for a spin?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" The Doctor said. I sat in silence, mouth agape.

"There's been some strange things going on in America. My best guess would be Weeping Angels, but who knows? Come along, won't you? I've been dying for adventure."

"Weeping Angels?" I asked, examining the not so small box thoroughly.

The Doctor ignored me, simply spinning several controls and hitting buttons. A strange sound filled the air, and as soon as it started… it stopped.

"Here we are! Not quite sure where here _is_ exactly, but it is November 13th, 2015. Exactly," he checked his watch. "4:12 PM. Not bad."

"Er, Sherlock?" John asked, cracking open the door. "We've moved."

"Impossible," I muttered, walking over to him. "How could we have moved?"

"TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. With this baby, we can travel anywhere in time and space." The Doctor said casually.

"Impossible," I said again, but it was true. We were most certainly not in London, and that was most certainly not normal.

It turned out the normal, ordinary day was far from what it really was. And I was most certain things were going to get far worse.

 **Superwholock. I've been recently introduced to the concept, and really, its perfect. So I wrote a fanfic!**

 **Next chapter will be in Sam's perspective. And the entire group will officially meet (including Cas).**

 **I won't add in any ships aren't included in the show. By that, no character will get together unless they've kissed on screen. So that means no Johnlock, no Destiel, no Wincest, etc.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Leave a review of what you think!**

 ***I don't understand, why do I have to say my name?***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thanks for the great response for the first chapter!**

Chapter 2:

 _Sam_

"Y'know, Dean, this doesn't seem like angel business," I said, leaning back from the computer. "There are a lot of disappearances, but no deaths reported. If there were this many angel possessions, something would have come up."

"What is it then? No signs of demons, shapeshifters, witches, nothing we've seen," Dean asked, leaning against the table with a beer.

We were on a case in Phoenix Arizona, where a lot of disappearances were popping up. Too many at a time for it to be a coincidence.

"I don't know. It's weird. But honestly, that's what our job is. Weird." I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face. "Should we call Cas?"

Dean shrugged. "Sure. Worth a shot. Alright… Castiel, hope you've got your ears on. We need your help."

"Hello Dean."

Cas always showed up silently and very quickly, making Dean jump. "Damnit, Cas! You need to wear a bell or something."

"Why did you call?" Cas asked, obviously curious.

"There's something going on here and we can't figure out what it is," I said, propping my legs out in front of me. "We thought you could help."

"I probably can. What did you think it is?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Angels. Still being dicks. Anyways, can you scan the area or something?" Dean asked, sitting down on one of the motel beds.

"Just a moment," Cas said, concentrating for a few seconds. Suddenly, the angel tensed up. "This isn't good. You need to leave immediately."

"What? Why?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"These are angels, you were correct about that. But these are not anything you want to mess with."

"Cas, you aren't making any sense," Dean said, folding his arms.

"These things aren't normal angels. They are the spirits of those killed, and they are vengeful. You and I have killed enough angels for these things to come after us," Cas said, obviously nervous. "And you can't kill them, not easily anyway."

"What do we kill that is easy?" Dean asked. Suddenly, a weird sound came from outside. "What the hell…?"

"Come on," I said, grabbing my jacket and tossing Dean the keys."

As soon as we were outside, we saw something out of the ordinary. A large blue box sat across the street, where it wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"That's a London Police Box," I said, recognizing it faintly. "It's not modern though. What is it doing in Phoenix?"

"Can you get any nerdier?" Dean muttered, walking towards the box.

The doors squeaked open, and three men stepped out. One of them was a short man, obviously very bewildered. One was about the same height as Dean, with curly black hair and a black trenchcoat. The last man wore a bowtie and was obviously very childish, as he basically bounced out of the box.

"Hello!" Bowtie guy grinned, talking with a British accent. "Sorry, are we in America?"

"Um, yes? Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm the Doctor. That there is John Watson and that is Sherlock Holmes."

I snorted a little. "Sorry? You mean the guys from the books?"

"Yes!"

I glanced behind the "Doctor" and examined these other guys. "Uh huh."

"Fantastic, I've always wanted to say "No shit, Sherlock" to a guy named Sherlock," Dean joked, obviously not buying it.

The Doctor didn't say anything. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some stick with a light on the tip and waved it around me, then Dean, and basically any surface around us.

"You two are human, that's good. But…" The man stepped closer to Cas, examining him. "You aren't. What are you?"

"Woah, wait. Are you a Hunter?" Dean asked, obviously confused.

"No idea what that means," the Doctor said, currently walking around Cas. "Hm. If you didn't look human, I'd say you were a Weeping Angel, but that-"

"How do you know about them?" Cas interrupted, glaring at the man.

"The better question is how do you?" The Doctor asked. "What are you?"

"I'm an angel," Cas said coldly. "And you are also not human."

"I've never met an angel before! Had no idea they existed. Of course, aliens are very diverse, hundreds of thousands of 'em."

"I'm sorry, aliens?" I asked. "Trust me, we've seen a lot. They don't exist."

"That's offensive!" The Doctor said, tucking the weird light stick in his pocket. "I'm right here, you know!"

"Unbelievable," Dean muttered. "Everyone we meet _is_ a douchebag. I thought that was just me."

I gave a short laugh, but I was definitely confused. "I'm sorry, but can we run a few tests on you? It won't take too much time and shouldn't hurt."

"People are all the same," the strange man muttered. "I suppose so."

We led him inside. "Drink this," I said, handing the Doctor a flask of holy water. He drank a bit without any effects, so demon was off the list. We did a test with silver (still clean) and though we were fairly sure all the Leviathans were killed, we still poured a little cleaner on his arm. We did the same with the other two men, after which so called Sherlock walked off, whispering madly to his companion.

Cas was standing silently in the corner, glaring at the Doctor. "Sam, Dean, I need to speak with you,"

Dean looked at me and shrugged, walking over to the angel. "What's up Cas?"

"I don't trust these men," he said, shifting his weight onto the other foot. "They shouldn't be here."

"Hell, Cas, you shouldn't be here. Angels on earth are… Unnatural," I said, trying to figure out why he didn't like them. "No offense."

"No, you're right. But these men are not insane, as you seem to believe. Those two are the real Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I have no idea who that man is, though I should. I don't understand it, and I don't like not knowing."

"How are two fictional characters alive?" Dean asked, obviously skeptical.

"Could be a Tulpa," I mentioned.

"No, not a Tulpa. I can see monsters and demons, and those two are definitely human," Cas said. "Something is wrong here."

That much we seemed to agree on, though we had no leads to figure out what. All I knew is this was definitely a case, and it seemed the weirdo with a bowtie could help.

 **Chapter two is done!**

 **Now that things have gotten rolling, what do you think should be in store for the Winchesters, the Doctor, Sherlock and John, and Cas? Any ideas always help a writer!**

 **The next chapter will be in the Doctor's POV, so stay tuned!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 ***Allons-y!***


End file.
